


soulmates

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they're soulmates...sterek drabble - 12/3 - words of the day: earthquake, budge, root





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Looking at the man, Stiles was rooted in place. Not even an earthquake could budge him. “Hi.”

Green eyes searched his own, a smile on the man’s lips. “Hi.”

Moments passed before either spoke, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They were studying each other, memorizing the moment.

“So.” Stiles began as the man spoke. “I’m Derek.” Each chuckled, throwing a hand out to let the other continue.

Stiles clears his throat. “I’m Stiles.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t think it would ever happen to me.”

“Me neither. I didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to meet my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
